Isisaurus
This dinosaur was previously known as "Titanosaurus colberti", which it is called in some media. You may be looking for Titanosaurus. It was formerly a species of Titanosaurus (T. colberti) before that genus's type species was labeled nondiagnostic; of the species at the time, T. colberti was the best known by science, and was renamed into Isisaurus. General Statistics *Name: colberti *Name Meaning: ISI (Indian Statistical Institute) Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 18-21 meters (60-70 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Titanosauria --> Antarctosauridae *Place Found: India *Describer: Jain & Bandyopadhyay, 2003 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Titanosaurus colberti *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 0 **Compatibility: Tab 1 *Attack: (unknown) *Types: **Strength Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Super Defense Type (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition; Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 恐竜山脈 (Dinosaur Mountain) **Taiwanese: 恐龍山脈 *Card Rarity: Gold Availability It was only available in the Japanese and Taiwanese versions, but its Taiwanese card can be used in the English version. *Japanese: **Gekizan 2nd Edition (New; 021-竜; Strength Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (017-竜; Strength Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (015-竜; Strength Type Featured Character: Reese) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Green Dinosaurs Egg card (EGG-019-竜) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (003-竜; Super Defense Type) *Taiwanese: **Series 2 5th Edition (New; 036-龍; Super Defense Type) Isisaurus Card 4.gif|Titanosaurus colberti arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Img 5 (2).jpg|Backflip of Titanosaurus colberti arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Isisaurus3.gif|Titanosaurus colberti arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Isisaurus1.gif|Titanosaurus colberti arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) IsiTaiwan.jpg|Titanosaurus colberti arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) IsiTaiwanback.jpg|Backflip of Titanosaurus colberti arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats TCG Stats *Species: Titanosaurus colberti *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: SAS-009/100, SAS-092/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Titanosaurus colberti (Isisaurus) *Abilities: ;Recall :When this Dinosaur battles, you can pay 2 Life Points. If you do, after the battle, return to your hand any Move this Dinosaur has used. 092-100-titanosaure-colberti.jpg|Titanosaurus colberti Colossal Rare TCG card (French) DS Stats *Attribute: Water *Other: There is only one Isisaurus fossil in the DS Game. When the player meets a man on the South Euro Plain, he claims a thief stole a statue and broke it up into pieces all over the world. After the player finds the Giant Legs, the Giant Body, and the Giant Head, the man realizes it is actually a Giant Fossil and gives it to the player, who has Reese Drake revive it. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Original: 様々な進化をとげたティタノサウルスのなかまで、太くて長い首がとくちょうだ。今では「イシサウルス」とよばれている。 **Translate: A various evolved Titanosaurus with a thick and long neck. It is now called Isisaurus. (Referring to its original name as "Titanosaurus colberti".) **Taiwanese: 經歷了各種進化的巨龍同類。粗長的脖子是它的特徵。 *The Japanese and Taiwanese arcade games and the French TCG cards continue to call it Titanosaurus colberti, while the anime's English dub and the English arcade game call it Isisaurus. *It is the third Gold rarity Water Dinosaur Card in the arcade. *It and Black Tyrannosaurus are the only arcade dinosaurs that have zero Technique. *Along with Megaraptor, Carcharodontosaurus, Anchiceratops, Anatotitan, Suchomimus, Chasmosaurus, Dacentrurus, Fukuisaurus, and Liliensternus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Green Dinosaurs Egg card. *Along with Allosaurus atrox and Lambeosaurus magnicristatus, it is one of the only three dinosaurs in Dinosaur King representing a second species of its genus (or at least named as such by Dinosaur King, as various species have been shuffled around by science since the game's release). It is also the only "second" species to appear in the anime or to be renamed into a new genus within Dinosaur King materials. Gallery Isisaurus (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Spectral Armor Isisaurus Isis nagoya.JPG|Isisaurus in NagoyaTV Isisaurus Spectral Armor TCG Card (foreign).jpg|Spectral Armor Titanosaurus colberti TCG card (French) Isisaurus skeleton.jpg|Isisaurus skeleton Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG